Kisah Sedihku
by mikakyra
Summary: Menceritakan tentang sebuah kisah cinta seorang gadis yang berjalan tak seperti yang diinginkanya ketika sang kekasih hilang begitu saja tak ada kabar (Narufemsasuke)


**Kenangan indahku bersamamu**

**Adalah kenangan saat kita bersama**

**Saat kita hadapi masalah**

**Dan melewatinya bersama**

**Saat kita gembira bersama**

**Saat canda dan tawa bersama**

**Tapi kini kita tlah berpisah**

**Terpisah oleh jarak dan waktu**

**Sekarang kau tak lagi di sisiku**

**Kau tlah jauh meninggalkanku**

**Kini sudah 5 tahun tlah berlalu**

**Akupun tlah balajar melupakanmu**

**Kini aku tlah duduk di bangku universitas semester 4**

**Dengan para sahabat-sahabatku**

**yang slama ini membantu dan menghiburku**

**kini, aku tak seperti yang dulu lagi**

**yang lemah tanpamu**

**sekarang aku berusaha membuka hatiku tuk orang lain**

**tapi setiap ada orang lain di hadapanku**

**mengapa bayang-bayangmu slalu muncul**

**dan mengacaukan fikiranku dan segalanya!?…..**

**apakah aku masih tak bisa melupakan mu?**

…

**Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul di depanku?**

**Dengan tanganmu yang di gandeng wanita lain**

**Tak kuasa aku melihatnya**

**Sakit…. Hatiku sangat sakit**

**Bagai ditusuk beribu-ribu duri menghujani hatiku**

**Tak kuasa mataku memanas**

**Air mataku jatuh tanpa seizinku**

**Aku lari meninggalkan para sahabatku**

**Dari lorong kelas kampus**

**Aku tak tau mengapa hatiku**

**Begitu terasa nyeri begini**

**Aku terus menunduk membiarkan Kakiku**

**Terus membawaku menjauh dari tempat itu**

**Dering ponsel yang terus terdengar tak ku pedulikan**

**Tak tau mengapa kakiku melangkah menaiki bis**

**Aku langsung duduk di ujung belakang bis**

**Bis yang ku tumpangi berhenti disebuah perhentian**

**Sudah lama sekali**

**Aku mengembangkan senyum sedih**

**Sambil melangkahkan kakiku turun**

**Tak terasa kakiku berhenti**

**Tepat di bawah pohon rindang di atas bukit**

**Tempat dimana dia meninggalkanku, dulu**

'**bruk…' tak terasa kakiku begitu terasa letih**

**Begitu pula dengan hatiku**

….

**Aku terduduk bersender di batang pohon ini**

**Aku tak tau mengapa aku bisa sampai di tempat ini**

**Lama kelamaan mataku terasa berat**

**Ku coba tuk menahanya**

**Tapi ternyata mataku menghianatiku**

**Dan akhirnya kedua matakupun tertutup**

**Biarkan semilir angin yang menerpaku ini**

**Membawa semua rasa sakit hatiku**

**Yang kurasakan hari ini**

**Semoga yang kualami hari ini hanya mimpi**

**Dan esok aku akan melihat kenyataan**

**Kenyataan bahwa hari ini tak pernah terjadi**

**Dan tak akan pernah terjadi lagi**

…

**Saat ku terbangun**

**Bintang-bintang tlah menghiasi angkasa**

**Tak terasa sudah begitu lama aku berada di sini**

**Aku bergegas bangan dan mengambil tasku**

**Ku lihat polselku dan berisi banyak miscall dan sms**

**Ternyata orang tua dan sahabatku sangat mengkhawatirkanku**

**Aku bersyukur aku masih punya mereka**

**Yang masih peduli padaku**

**Lalu aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku "pulang"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima".

Setibanya di rumah ka-san dan tou-san terlihat sangat khawatir, ketika aku membuka pintu rumah ibu langsung memelukku.

"Okaeri".

"Suke-chan kamu kemana saja? Kenapa telepon ka-san tak diangkat-angkat? Ka-san sangat khawatir kamu belum pulang-pulang, ka-san tanya sama teman-teman kamu tapi mereka tidak ada yang tau kamu kemana?".

"Iya nak, kami berdua sangat mengkhawatirkanmu".

"Gomen ka-san, tou-san tadi aku ada urusan. Aku janji aku gak akan mengulanginya lagi, lain kali aku akan mengabari ka-san dan tou-san".

Di dalam hati Sasuke berkata "gomen ka-san, tou-san aku membohongi kalian. Jujur aku tak ingin membuat khawatir kalian".

"ya sudah tak papa sana kamu mandi dulu, nanti langsung turun ya? Kita makan malam bersama-sama".

"iya ka-san, aku ke kamar dulu".

~Keesokan harinya~

Aku melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa memulai kehidupanku kembali, aku anggap kejadian kemarin hanya angin lalu yang tak pernah aku temui. Sesampainya di kampus, aku langsung masuk kelas pertamaku menghindari berlama-lama di koridor kampus.

Ternyata para sahabatku sudah pada datang lebih awal, mereka adalah Sakura gadis berambut merah jambu seperti bunga sakura dan Neji pemuda dengan surai coklat panjang. Tapi satu lagi sahabatku lagi yang belum datang, dia adalah Ino. Gadis berambut pirang panjang sahabatku yang paling cerewet dan cantik, aku mengenal mereka sejak dari aku duduk di kelas X SMA, sejak saat itu kami slalu bersama.

"Ohayou minna…".

"Ohayou Sasu-chan".

"Ohayou Sasuke". Jawab kompak beberapa anak yang udah berada didalam kelas.

"Oia Sasuke kemarin kamu kenapa?".

"Hai Sasu-chan, kenapa kemarin kamu tiba-tiba lari gitu? Udah gitu kemarin kamu gak masuk matkul dan yang lebih parah kenapa kamu gak jawab telpon dan sms kami!?".

"Orang tua kamu tanyain kami semua tau".

"Iya, kita cariin kamu kemana-mana".

Mendengar kata-kata dari teman-temanku aku jadi kaget, aku baru sadar kemarin aku mengacuhkan keberadaan mereka di sampingku. Akupun memejamkan mataku dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Em…. Gomen ne, kemarin aku ada urusan mendadak jadi aku gak bisa masuk dan gak sempat membalas telpon dan sms kalian. Maaf banget ya aku sudah buat kalian semua repot dan khawatir".

"Owh… souka, ya sudah nggak apa-apa Sasuke kami sudah memaafkanmu kok ya kan Sakura?".

"Hai Neji-kun, tapi jangan di ulangi lagi ya Sasu-chan?!".

"Yes ma'am!".

Sasuke bersikap siap sedia dan memberikan hormat pada Sakura.

"Sasu-chan kamu jangan bercanda! kita lagi serius".

Ekspresi Sakura terlihat kesal sedangkan Sasuke terlihat sedang menahan tawanya melihat perubahan ekspresi temanya itu.

"I'm Very serious ma'am'.

Sasuke menjawabnya dengan senyuman dan terakhir lidah yang di fullkan pada Sakura.

"Hahahaha….'.

Pada akhirnya merekapun tertawa bersama di dalam hati Sasuke berkata "arigatou minna, aku takan bisa menghadapi hariku tanpa kalian"

'srek' tiba-tiba terdengar pintu kelas yang digeser dengan sedikit kasar yang sukses membuat seluruh pasang mata yang berada diruangan itu menoleh kearah pintu tersebut.

"Ohayou Ino-chan….".

"Ohayou. Sasu-chan!... (Ino menjerit kegirangan, ia langsung masuk menaruh tas asal dibangku dan langsung menarik tangan Sasuke) Sasu-chan temenin aku yuks!".

Ino langsung menarik Sasuke keluar kelas.

"Eh… Ino cotto matte! Kita mau kemana?".

"Iya sebentar lagi juga masuk".

Sakura dan Neji ikut menimpali, lalu Ino berbisik pada Sasuke.

"Aku kebelet pipis nih, temenin aku ke toilet ya Sasu-chan, onegai…..".

"He?... (Sasuke tampak sedikit kaget) hem… kebiasaan dech, ya udah ayo".

"Hehehe…. Gomen ne Sasu-chan?".

"Iya gak apa-apa kok, oia Sakura izinin aku ya kayaknya aku bakalan masuk telat".

Sasuke meletakan tas nya disamping bangku Sakura.

"Aku juga".

"Huh… kalian ini kebiasaan dech, ok dech ntar aku izinin sama Asuma sensei".

"Arigatou Sakura sahabat aku yang paling kawai".

"Hai….".

Lalu aku dan Ino bergegas keluar dari kelas, ketika didepan kelas aku melihat 'dia' dengan perempuan itu sedang berjalan berpapasan dengan aku dan Ino, reflek aku segera memalingkan pandanganku ke arah lain aku gak mau melihatnya.

Ketika beberapa langkah aku dan Ino menjauh aku tak sengaja mendengar samar-samar percakapan mereka.

"Aku masuk kelas dulu yah Naruto, arigatou udah mau nganter aku sampai depan kelas".

"Douita, lagian kamu kan bisa masuk ke kelas kamu sendiri Karin".

"Ayolah… kan kita masih baru disini Naruto, aku takut tersesat di kampus sebesar ini. Tapi kalo sama kamu mah tersesatpun gak apa-apa".

"Huh… hai, hai kalau begitu aku masuk kelas dulu".

"Oia, sehabis kelas kamu selesai kamu kekelas aku lagi ya? Kita pulang bareng".

"Hai".

Setelah menemani Ino ke toilet kamipun bergegas masuk ke kelas kembali, ternyata Asuma sensei sudah masuk dan sudah memulai kelas untung saja kami diperbolehkan mengikuti kelas.

Akupun sempat melihat sekeliling kelas sebelum duduk dibangku, untung saja 'dia' tidak ikut masuk dikelas ini.

"Syukurlah…. Dia tidak masuk ke kelas ini".

"Sasu-chan, tadi kamu ngomong apa?".  
"Eh… nggak, aku nggak ngomong apa-apa kok Sakura, cuma untung aja aku gak ketinggalan bawa tugas hari ini".

"Souka….".

"Oiya Sasu-chan kamu tau gak? kemarin pas kamu gak masuk ada anak baru loh diangkatan kita salah satunya itu tuh (Ino menunjuk ke perempuan yang bersama Naruto tadi) kamu tau gak Sasu-chan? Kemarin dia kesini sama cowok loh… cowoknya ganteng….. banget!... cowok yang tadi papasan sama kita didepan kelas. Kamu ngeliat dia kan?".

"Aku gak ngeliat tuh".

"Yah… masa si kamu gak ngeliat?... huh…sayang banget aku belum sempet kenalan sama dia".

"Tenang aja Ino-chan, kan masih ada hari esok".

Terdengar Sakura ikut menyemangati Ino, aku pura-pura gak tau dan tetap focus mendengarkan penjelasan dari Asuma sensei didepan, gak peduli sama sahabatku yang satu ini. Yang selalu suka ngomong dan selalu gak serius ngikuti kelas.

~beberapa waktu kemudian~

Kelaspun telah selesai, anak-anak lain mulai keluar kelas.

"Sasu-chan kita duluan ya?".

"Hai, jaa-nee…".

"Jaa-nee..".

Lalu mereka bertigapun keluar kelas, karena hari ini cuma ada satu matkul kebetulan kami bertiga mengambil kelas yang sama mungkin mereka sedang sibuk jadi gak bisa pulang bareng. Akhirnya akupun bergegas membereskan barang-barangku dan memasukanya kedalam tas, hari ini juga aku ada janji dengan ka-san untuk membantunya dibutik milik ka-san.

Setelah rapih akupun bergegas keluar dari kelas, tapi ketika didepan pintu tak sengaja aku menabrak tubuh seseorang dengan sedikit keras sampai-sampai aku terhempas ke belakang.

"Akh.…".

Spontan aku menutup mata, bersiap untuk menyambut rasa sakit yang akan menimpa bagian tubuhku, tapi detik demi detikpun berlalu "aneh… kok aku gak ngerasa sakit ya? Dan kok badan aku terasa hangat?" karena penasaran akupun membuka mataku perlahan-lahan dan ketika mataku sepenuhnya terbuka aku melihat sepasang mata berwarna biru sebening lautan samudra dan cerahnya langit menatapku dengan intens entah sejak kapan "mata yang mempesona… seperti… mata…." Sesaat kemudian aku baru tersadar "i… itu dia"

Sontak akupun langsung menjauhkan diri dari rengkuhanya, akupun terdiam sama sepertinya yang masih diam saja memandangiku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan "kenapa dia memperhatikanku dengan pandangan seperti itu?". Batinku.

"Gomen aku gak sengaja, daijobu ka?".

Akhirnya dia memecahkan kesunyian diantara kami, tapi entah kenapa dia berkata seperti dia tak kenal aku? Mengetahui hal itu kenapa hati ini terasa berdenyut nyeri? "tahan Sasuke!... kamu pasti bisa! Kamu gadis yang kuat!" didalam hatiku aku terus menyemangati diriku sendiri.

"hai, daijobu. A..aku permisi".

Akupun langsung berlalu meninggalkanya.

"Hei Naruto, sudah lama?".

"Enggak kok, aku baru nyampe".

"Owh… gitu gomen ne tadi aku ketoilet dulu, oia aku laper nih kita ke kafe dulu yuks setelah itu baru kita pulang!".

"Hai".

Naruto tampak menoleh melihat seliuet Sasuke yang semakin menjauh dari koridor itu rambut raven panjang yang diikat ponytailnya bergerak seiring langkah kakinya, Sasuke yang sekilas mendengar perbincangan itu tak terasa air matanya jatuh begitu saja.

"Tak ku biarkan lagi aku menangis karnanya! Aku harus kuat!".

Sasukepun segera menghapus air matanya kasar dengan tanganya.

~Satu bulan sudah berlalu~

Hari ini hari bebas karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir kami mengikuti UAS ya aku dan para sahabat-sahabatku sedang mengobrol ditaman belakang kampus, tepatnya dibawah pohon sakura yang saat ini bermekaran.

"wah… hari ini langitnya cerah banget".

"pohon sakuranya juga berbunga lebat".

"Oia Sasuke akhir-akhir ini kamu kelihatan aneh ada apa dengan kamu?".

"Eh… aneh? Aneh apanya? Perasaan aku biasa-biasa aja kok kaya biasanya".

"Biasa apa? Selama sebulan ini kamu gak pernah pergi ke kantin, selalu dikelas terus, kamu juga selalu datang paling akhir dan selalu pulang lebih awal. Apa kamu lagi ada masalah?".

"Eh… memang keliatan kaya gitu?".

"Hai".

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat lalu terlihat berfikir sejenak "Hufh…. Sebenarnya aku juga gak tau kenapa aku bisa kayak gini, sepertinya ini karna aku gak mau ngeliat dia".

"Em…gak apa-apa kok, aku cuma lagi menghemat uang jajan aku aja karna aku pingin beli I-Pod baru dan masalah dateng telat dan pulang cepat itu karena butik ka-san sedang ramai makanya aku bantuin ka-san tapi berimbas aku kecapean dan sampai bangun telat".

"Owh… gitu".

"Eem…".

Akupun tersenyum "terimakasih ya, kalian memang sahabatku yang paling baik"

"Oh iya kalian tau gak? Malam ini akan diadakan pesta dansa memperingati ulang tahun kampus kita yang ke-17".

"Hai kita udah tau kok kita juga akan ikut kan Saki?". Neji menimpali omongan Ino.

"Hai tentu (Sakura langsung menggandeng lengan Neji) tahun ini kita pasti menang menjadi raja dan ratu dansa, iya kan Neji-kun?".

"Iya dong".

"Huh… kenapa kalian optimis sekali?, liat saja pasti aku yang akan menang! Dan dapetin hadiah itu!".

"hadiah?".

"Iya, ada rumor yang beredar kalau tahun ini para pemenang bakalan dikasih hadiah loh".

"Yang bener Ino-chan?".

"Iya Sakura-chan".

"Wah… lumayan buat kencan kita nih Saki".

"Hai Neji-kun".

"Huh… kalian ini".

"Eh… jadi kamu ikut juga Ino? Memangnya kamu sudah punya pasangan?, setau aku kamukan baru putus sama Gara".

"Belum sih Sasu-chan, hehehe….., oia gimana dengan kamu Sasu-chan? Kamu ikutan nggak?".

"Em… kayaknya aku gak ikut deh, mendingan tidur aja".

"Huh… kamu ini Sasu-chan, sekali-kali keluar kek masa anak gadis dirumah terus?".

"Hehehe…. Ya begitulah aku".

"Mang kenapa si kamu gak pernah keluar malem Sasuke?".

"Gak kenapa-kenapa si, males aja Neji".

"Yah… ayo dong Sasu-chan… kamu ikut yah?! Seenggaknya temenin aku disana yang gak punya pasangan ini".

Ino tampak terlihat murung, melihat hal itu Sasuke jadi nggak enak hati dan langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah…, aku ikut".

Seketika itu juga raut muka Ino jadi ceria lagi dan membalas pelukanya.

"Yeah!... arigatou Sasu-chan, kamu emang sahabatku yang paling….. baik hati".

"Hai, Douita".

~malampun tiba~

Aku buru-buru berangkat dengan menumpangi taxi 10 menit lagi acara dimulai, malam ini aku mengenakan gaun pemberian ka-san kado ulang tahunku tahun lalu yang ke 19 aku mengenakan gaun berwarna biru perpaduan hitam selutut dengan tambahan syal tipis yang menutupi lengan bagian atas tanganku dan rambut panjangku aku gulung ke atas menyisakan beberapa helai rambut depanku.

Malam ini aku hanya menggunakan make up tipis seperti biasanya karena menurutku yang berlebihan itu tidak baik, Setibanya disana ternyata pestanya sudah di mulai, akupun bergegas.

"akh….."

Karena terburu-buru menaiki tangga sampai-sampai tak terduga sepatu hils ku tersandung anak tangga sontak membuat keseimbanganku goyah dan gaya gravitasi yang selalu siap menarikku ke belakang kapan saja,tapi…. 'bruk' hangat…. Seperti ada seorang yang menangkap, memelukku dari belakang?".

Aku tak tau siapa dia, karena dia memakai topeng yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya tapi melihat surai pirangnya kenapa aku merasa familiar?. Mengenyahkan lamunanku aku mencoba berdiri dan membenarkan bajuku yang sempat berantakan.

"Em… arigatou sudah menolongku".

"Doita".

Aku sedikt terengah-engah karena berlari-larian tadi, tampaknya ia menyadari hal itu kemudian dia mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Kamu kenapa terengah-engah? E… kamu berkeringat, boleh… aku menyekanya?".

Dia mencoba mengusap keningku, tapi aku tahan lebih dulu tanganya.

"Tidak usah, arigatou. Biar aku saja".

"Sudah biar aku saja ya?, lagian juga kamu gak keliatan kan?".

"E… iya juga si, tapi…..".

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan perkataanku dia sudah lebih dulu mengusap keningku dengan lembut, ya ampun… kenapa perasaanku bisa nyaman banget ya sedekat ini sama dia.

"Nah… sudah selesai, dengan beginikan kamu terlihat makin kawai".

"Eh?... ".

Entah kenapa wajahku jadi memanas, jangan sampai wajahku jadi memerah!.. akupun jadi sedikit salah tingkah dipuji oleh orang yang baru aku lihat.

"Wah…. Wajahmu jadi merah. manis".

'deg' eh….kenapa jadi deg-degan gini.

"O.. ya kenapa kamu tadi buru-buru? Sampai-sampai kamu gak merhatiin jalan?".

"Owh… iya aku lupa pasti Ino dari tadi sedang nunggu, gomen aku harus pergi. Sekali lagi arigatou".

"He..hei…..".

Akupun bergegas memasuki aula pesta sesampainya didalam ternyata disana terlihat Ino telah menemukan pasanganya dansanya.

"Hufh…kalo gitu aku gak perlu repot-repot dateng kemari. Tapi…yokatta kayaknya Ino udah gak galau lagi".

Ino terlihat melambaikan tanganya padaku, akupun ikut membalas lambaian tanganya. Setelah itu aku memutuskan duduk dikursi yang berada dipinggir aula besar ini dan mengambil segelas jus jeruk dan meneguknya sekali tegukan, hufh…. Rasanya capek banget harus lari-lari dari rumah ke aula kampus udah gitu pake sepatu hak tinggi lagi.

Dengan melihat sahabatku berdansa saja bisa membuatku senang, tiba-tiba seperti ada seseorang yang mengisi kursi kosong disebelahku. Karena penasaran akupun menengokan kepalaku kearahnya.

"Hi…".

Dia, laki-laki yang menyelamatkanku ditangga tadi. Ia tersenyum padaku, senyumanya…. seperti mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

"Hi juga".

Akupun ikut membalas sapaanya dan ikut tersenyum padanya sedikit kikuk aku gak tau kenapa.

"Oia tadi kata kamu temanmu sedang menunggumu? Tapi Kenapa kamu sendiri disini?".

"Owh… itu, ternyata temanku sudah menemukan pasangan dansanya".

"Ekhm… kalau begitu…(lalu dia berdiri sedikit membungkuk dan menyodorkan sebelah tanganya padaku) maukah kau berdansa denganku?".

"Tentu".

Lalu kamipun berdansa diiringi lagu yang slow, aku gak tau kenapa aku merasa sangat nyaman dan aman ketika bersamanya padahal aku tak tau siapa dia sebenarnya mungkinkah aku… menyukainya?.

Tak terasa lagu demi lagupun berganti, kami mengobrol tentang kampus dan terkadang aku dibuat tertawa kecil olehnya hanya dalam waktu satu malam aku langsung akrab denganya. "Ya tuhan…. Dia begitu sempurna untukku, kenapa engkau tak pertemukan aku dengan dia sejak awal? Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan…" lagi-lagi bayangan diapun muncul.

"Hei… kamu kenapa?".

"Eh… gak kok, aku gak kenapa-napa".

"Oia sejak tadi aku belum tau namamu, kalau boleh tau siapa namamu?".

"Tentu, aku gak ngelarang kok ada orang yang tau namaku. Namaku Sasuke".

"Sasuke?".

"hai, kenapa?".

"Nama yang indah, seindah orangnya".

"arigatou, em…oia kalo ka-".

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan perkataanku lampu sudah menyorot kearah kami berdua kemudian terdengar suara dari MC.

"inilah dia, pasangan yang terpilih menjadi raja dan ratu dansa tahun ini".

'prok…prok….prok….' tepukan tangan pun terdengar meriah setelahnya.

"Baiklah kepada keduanya silahkan menaiki panggung".

"Ayo Sasuke".

Dia tersenyum padaku, aku mengangguk seraya tersenyum padanya kemudian dia menggandengkan tanganku pada lenganya dan mengajakku menaiki panggung. Huh…. Serasa aku jadi tuan putri dinegri dongeng dan dia jadi pangeranya.

"Nah… silahkan pasangkan mahkota pada pasangan kalian".

'huh….. prok…. Prok…. Prok….' Tepuk tanganpun terdengar riuh.

"Sekarang waktunya membuka topeng, kita hitung mundur sama-sama ya 3-2-1!...".

Lalu semuapun membuka topengnya termasuk aku dan dia, saat melihatnya aku langsung kaget.

"Wah…. Ternyata yang menjadi raja dan ratu dansa tahun ini adalah Naruto dan Sasuke, selamat ya buat kalian…..".

'prok…prok…prok….' Tepuk tanganpun semakin meriah dan semua orang memberi selamat padaku dan dia tapi…

"Naru….".

Aku benar-benar sangat terkejut sampai aku menutupi mulutku, entah mengapa seluruh tubuhku jadi tegang.

"Aku pulang, Suke-chan".

Dia tersenyum manis padaku, senyuman itu…. Senyuman itu mengingatkanku saat terakhir aku bisa melihatnya, saat aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi. Tak kuasa air mataku tiba-tiba jatuh begitu saja tanpa aku sadari.

"Suke… kamu kenapa?".

Wajah Naru menampakan khawatir, tapi aku tak peduli aku tak ingin semua orang tau jika aku menangis, aku langsung turun dari panggung itu sambil terus menutupi mukaku dan terus berlari meninggalkan ruangan aula dansa itu.

"Suke!...".

Aku tak lagi memperdulikan suara itu sampai ditaman depan kampus ada seseorang yang menahan tanganku, menghentikan langkahku.

"Tunggu Suke! Kamu kenapa?…. (lalu dia memutar tubuhku, menghadapkanku padanya) Suke kamu menangis?!...".

Dia mencoba mengusap air mataku dengan tanganya.

"Cukup!, aku nggak nangis (aku menghalangi tanganya) kamu kenapa mendekatiku lagi? Setelah selama ini kamu menghilang… toh sekarang kamu juga sudah punya pengganti aku".

"Apa?... pengganti kamu?...siapa?... aku gak punya pacar Suke, selain kamu".

Naru mencoba melingkup wajahku dengan tanganya tapi segera aku tampik.

"Pembohong! (para sahabatkupun datang dan melihat perdebatanku denganya) Karin, Karin kan pacar kamu? Dulu juga kamu janji kamu gak bakal ninggalin aku, tapi apa?!... kamu malah gitu aja ninggalin aku tanpa ngasih kabar?! Tanpa pamitan!".

Di sini aku mengeluarkan semua amarah, dan rasa sakit hatiku selama bertahun-tahun. Aku menangis, berteriak, sampai suaraku terdengar serak, aku sudah gak peduli orang lain melinaiku seperti apa yang penting sekarang aku mau semuanya berakhir, aku sudah lelah.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya dan tak bergeming mendengar perkataanku tadi, tanpa basa-basi aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku untuk pergi.

"Tunggu Suke! Dengarkan penjelasan aku dulu!".

Tak tahu kenapa langkahku tertahan karena mendengar perkataanya, aku gak tau tindakanku bertentangan dengan perassanku yang ingin cepat hilang dari hadapanya.

"Penjelasan apa lagi?!".

"Kamu udah salah paham, Karin itu adalah adik kakak iparku (Naruto mendekatiku dan menggenggam kedua tanganku) tatap mataku Suke (aku masih menundukan kepalaku) tolong untuk kali ini dengarkan perkataanku Suke (terdengar suara putus asa darinya aku gak tau kenapa hatiku jadi berdenyut mengetahui hal itu, lalu akupun memutuskan untuk menuruti perkataanya dan melihat kedua bola matanya "ya ampun…. Tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu Naru, sungguh aku tak kuat menatap mata biru jernihny yang tajam serta terlihat sedikit berair itu) maafkan aku Suke aku sungguh sangat menyesal, aku sungguh sangat bodoh meninggalkanmu begitu saja tapi saat itu aku sungguh sangat terdesak, saat itu ayahku tiba-tiba saja jatuh sakit dan Aniki sedang cuti menikah jadi aku terpaksa harus menggantikan tou-san mengurus perusahaanya untuk sementara sampai aniki selesai cuti, tapi setelah aniki kembali bekerja ada masalah disalah satu cabang perusahaan tou-san yang ada diluar negri jadi aku ditugaskan disana untuk mengurus perusahaan cabang itu karena tou-san percaya padaku, aku gak mungkin mengecewakanya. Gomen Suke sungguh aku tak menyangka akhirnya akan seperti ini, Gomen ne Suke".

"Iya benar, semua apa yang dikatakana Naruto itu benar Sasuke. Aku hanya saudara iparnya saja, dan perlu kamu tau selama Naruto jauh darimu dia selalu saja memikirkanmu bahkan dimeja kerjanya dia selalu melihat foto kamu sebagai penyemangatnya untuk dapat menyelesaikan perusahaan dicabang itu dengan cepat".

Tiba-tiba saja Karin muncul dari balik kerumunan orang-orang yang memperhatikan kami berdua yang sejak kapan sudah berada disitu, dan Karinpun membawa sebuah bingkai Foto yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah potret dirinya dan Naruto dulu yang membawa beberapa tangkai bunga dandelion.

Ia masih ingat saat-saat itu adalah saat ia dan Naruto sedang berada dibukit itu saat kelulusan SMP saat terakhir kebersamaan mereka berdua sebelum Naruto pergi, Krinpun menyerahkan bingkai foto itu pada Sasuke dan Sasukepun menerimanya.

"Gomen Suke karena selama ini aku membuatmu sakit hati dan terluka, aku janji aku tidak akan menyakiti hatimu lagi. Aku janji akan menjagamu dan menggantikan semua tangisanmu dulu dengan berjuta-juta kebahagiaan dan keceriaan. Tolong percayalah padaku Suke! Onegai berikan aku kesempatan itu".

Naruto memegang kedua bahuku dan membuatku menatapnya lagi, aku tidak tau kenapa hatiku luluh dan sangat tersentuh akan kata-katanya dan di lubuk hatiku yang paling dalampun aku mempercayainya. Tiba-tiba para sahabat dan orang-orang yang berada di situ pada ikut bersuara, juga beberapa dosen yang dekat denganku.

"Terima…. terima…".

"Iya aku maafin kamu Naru, dan setiap orang berhak untuk dapat kesempatan kedua".

"Benarkah Suke? (akupun mengangguk mengiyakan) arigatou Suke, arigatou (Narutopun langsung memelukku dengan erat, akupun membalas pelukanya) aku janji aku akan membahagiakanmu".

"Yeah!..." 'prok….prok….prok…..' yang lainpun ikut bersorak. tiba-tiba Naruto berbisik di telingaku.

"Oia Suke-chan, apa kamu tau hadiah dari pesta dansa ini apa?".

"M….nggak, memangnya apa?".

"Hadiahnya adalah….. bulan madu di Hawai".

"APA?!... bu..bulan madu?".

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba wajahku jadi memanas, belum lagi melihat senyumanya Naruto yang sulit diartikan itu.

"Iya, kok…. Wajah kamu jadi memerah begitu? Hem…. Aku jadi semakin suka kamu seperti buah tomat kesukaanmu aku jadi ingin memakanmu".

Aku mencoba untuk bersikap tenang menghadapi situasi bahaya ini.

"Hahaha…. Kamu jangan bercanda dech Naru, gak lucu tau".

"Aku gak bercanda Suke, aku serius (lalu Naruto melepaskan pelukanya dan mengambil sebuah kotak dari sakunya, ia lalu berlutut di hadapanku dan membuka kotak merah beludru tersebut yang ternyata berisikan sebuah cincin yang sangat cantik) WOULD YOU MARRY ME?".

Mendengar perkataanya jujur aku sangat terkejut dan sangat senang, sampai-sampai air mataku turun dengan sendirinya, dan tanpa berfikir 2x pun aku langsung menjawab.

"YES, I DO".

Seketika itu juga Naruto langsung memasangkan cincin tersebut di jari manisku dan langsung memelukku lebih erat, akupun membalas pelukanya 'prok….prok…prok….' tak terhitung lagi berapa jumlah sorak sorai para orang-orang disekitarku, aku sadar semua hal perlu perjuangan dan pengorbanan untuk mencapai suatu kebahagiaan sejati.

Dan akhirnya KISAH SEDIHKU BERAKHIR BAHAGIA.

**FIN (Omake)**

Oia aku juga mengucapkan terimakasih pada pembaca setiaku, semoga kalian juga menemukan kebahagiaan sejati sepertiku **GOOD Luck** ya… ^_^ by MikaKyra


End file.
